A New Game
by Aisheyrufox
Summary: Bakura and Malik have whipped up a brand new game to play with their favorite Pharaoh. Warning, contains lime, and Yaoi, pairing AtemxMalikxBakura


Author's note: Hello there, this is my first lime that I have ever written. Quick note: Malik is not the evil personality that he developed in the show it is just Malik the tombkeeper. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

Surprises come in various ways, as the Pharaoh was about to find out. He had no idea of the plan being formulated in the minds of his two former enemies, Malik and Bakura. He had no idea they had been watching him for months now, perverted grins etched on their faces as he walked innocently by. No idea the game they had created just for him…

So his reaction to their actions was not upsetting, but rather, very amusing to them. Stealthily sneaking behind him, Bakura snatched Atem's legs and Malik his arms, and between the two of them he was carried up stairs, kicking, and yelling at them to release him. Fortunately all the younger members of the group had departed that morning, a crucial part in their plan, and would not be returning until the following week. Malik snickered at the Pharaoh's pleas while Bakura just gave him a cocky grin. Atem was not amused, letting them know in no uncertain terms, in Egyptian no less, that he was going to beat the very life out of them and dance on their graves, despite the fact that he was considerably smaller and a party of one compared to their two. This only served to make them both laugh at the angry king.

Still snickering, they entered Bakura's room and unceremoniously dumped Atem on the bed, Malik taking care to lock the door and stuff the key into his pocket. Atem blinked in confusion as Bakura straddled his stomach and Malik mussed his hair. One thought burned in their minds as they turned their hungry eyes at their tiny adversary.

Let the fun begin…

"So Pharaoh," Bakura started, his teeth bared in a predatory grin, "We figured out a new game to play."

"Such a fun game," Malik continued, matching Bakura's smile, "We just had to share it with you. Care to play?"

"A…game?...what kind of game?" Atem asked hesitantly, his gaze shifting between the both of them. His heart began to hammer in his chest as Bakura leaned close to his face. The tomb robber gently brushed one of the gossamer locks of hair from the Pharaoh's face, causing a dusty blush to grace the teen's cheeks.

"Do you want to play…or not?"

Atem looked uncertainly at him, squirming a bit as Malik stroked his legs. He really did not care for those eager looks the directed at him…

"E-explain the rules…and I might play…"

They smirked at the shake in his voice then, business-like, they laid down their rules.

"We each get to ask you a question, Pharaohling, simple questions, which you have to answer."

Atem, wrinkling his nose at the nickname, patiently listened. Best be quick with these two.

"If you answer the question right, we'll ask you another. If you answer ten questions correctly, then we'll let you go."

"If…" The Pharaoh said in a clipped voice, knowing that there was a catch.

They smirked at each other, then Malik answered,

"_IF_ you fail to answer the question correctly or do not answer at all, we get to remove one piece of your clothing."

"Excuse me?"

Malik continued, savoring the panic in Atem's voice, "And if we remove all your clothing, we get to lay claim to every inch of that delicious body you've been hiding from us." He licked his lips as he eyed the Pharaoh's petite form.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened, both in anger and fear.

"You..you…" He sputtered.

"Will you play?" Bakura smirked, arms folded over his chest.

"Most certainly not! I am not your toy!"

"Then you forfeit and we automatically win." Malik crowed, reaching towards the smaller's shirt. Atem squirmed.

"WAIT…wait…"

"You'll play?"

Atem bit his lip, nostrils flaring in irritation. He didn't want to…but if he didn't…

His shoulders slumped in defeat, he had no choice.

"I'll play."

Bakura laughed in triumph, then lifted the Pharaoh's chin, elated by the dimmed fire in his eyes.

"One more thing Pharaohling, you cannot move. That is a penalty and will cost you. Move once, and we get to take off a piece of clothing, twice, two pieces, three times and we automatically win."

The Pharaoh's eyes blazed as he displayed his own fangs at the two.

"Our rules stand, unless you forfeit in which case…"

Atem got the message.

"Fine." Came the savage reply.

Bakura gave a triumphant smirk at his partner.

"Let the game begin."

Malik chucked, "My question first, this one's easy; What's Kaiba's favorite card?"

Atem snorted, "Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Ooo very good Pet, very well, a point to you. Kura?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, but asked, "Who is Joey dating currently?"

The Pharaoh gave him an incredulous stare, why such easy questions?

"Mai Valentine."

Bakura nodded, then grinned, "Don't get too cocky Pharaoh, the questions will get harder." Malik bounced in agreement.

"Alright, my turn…."

The next three questions were unbelievably easy, and Atem accumulated five points right off the bat. Only five more to go…

"Alright Pharaoh," Bakura said, stroking Atem's chin, "see if you can get this one. What kind of animal do I like?"

Atem blinked, lips turned down in confusion. Bakura's favorite animal? He barely knew the man.

"I-i-i…" He began, then bit his lip. Bakura pinched his cheek, causing the Pharaoh to flinch.

"Come come now," He asked with surprising gentleness, "Make a guess."

Atem racked his brain, then answered tentatively, "A…wolf?"

Bakura grinned, "Oh, nice try Pharaoh, but that is not my favorite animal."

Atem grimaced as his millennium puzzle was lifted from around his neck and dropped on the floor with a resounding clunk. The former thief pet the smaller's nose.

"We'll start off easy on you Pharaohling, and take your little trinket, but you better watch out."

"Don't call me that."

"Temper, temper Pharoah, "Malik teased, "my turn. Where does Yugi like to buy his cards?"

Atem made a face, "From Muto-Sama's shop of course."

Malik shook his head, "No, no, he doesn't. He prefers to purchase his cards from Kaiba."

Atem stared in shock, then his hand whipped across the other's face.

"YOU LIAR! HOW DARE YOU!"

His rant was cut short as Bakura grabbed his arms and held them down on the bed.

"Tsk Tsk Pharaoh. Malik isn't lying, ask Yugi yourself."

"Yugi would never…never betray Muto-sama like that."

Bakura smirked at Malik. "By the hesitation in your voice, I can see you're not so sure. Are you Pharaohling? "

Atem glared angrily, then sighed in resignation. "Fine…"

Malik stuck his tongue at the Pharaoh, the promptly removed his socks and shoes.

"HEY! That is four pieces of clothing!"

"Ah ah ah. Shoes and sock count as one since two make _one _pair. Also, you moved, we are allowed two pieces of clothing." Bakura sneered, watching as the realization sunk in. Atem's bottom lip trembled slightly, but he said nothing else.

"That ought to teach you to keep your temper, smacking poor Malik." Bakura teased, giving a small tug on the teen's ear, "Now you know better. On to the next question, a riddle. Little nancy netticoat, in her white petticoat, has a red nose, the longer she stands, the shorter she grows, what is she?"

Atem closed his eyes, concentrating. 'A white petticoat, a red nose, longer she stands, shorter she grows…' His eyes flew open, sparkling.

"She's a candle."

Bakura frowned in disappointment. "Very good, you have answered six questions correctly. Four more and you win."

Atem managed to answer two more questions correctly, knowing that Malik's favorite dessert was apple pie and that Tea' was currently in America studying dance. He had eight so fair and it seemed like he could win.

"Alright, let me think. Hmmmm, " Malik pondered, "Oh! What color was Yugi's shirt when he left this morning?"

Atem cursed inwardly for not paying attention to his partner's clothing.

"Uh…red?" He guessed hopefully. Malik snickered, shaking his head. The Pharaoh's jacket went to join its fellows on the floor.

"Fail three more questions and you're all ours Pharaoh." Malik crowed. Atem wrinkled his nose, shuddering. Bakura stroked his stomach absent mindedly as he asked his next question. "What color of roses do I like?"

Atem stared up at him in surprise. "You like roses?"

Bakura chuckled, "Yes I do. But what color is my favorite?" Atem twitched in agitation as Bakura continued to caress his stomach, "I…I guess…yellow?" He groaned as Bakura shook his head. With that, the thief removed his shirt, exposing tanned skin underneath. Malik snorted, pointing.

"Is that a birthmark Pharaoh?" He touched the star-like mark on the smaller's shoulder in wonder. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Malik, your turn." Malik smirked, "Oh yes…hmm hmm hmm...is Yugi in love with Tea'?"

Atem rolled his own eyes. "No. He is not. He's in love with Serenity." The tomb keeper looked astonished.

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot more than you think. Bakura, I believe you're up next."

Bakura playfully elbowed Malik, "I think he's getting impatient with us. Heh, funny Pharaoh. Very well, this might be your last question or maybe not, you only have two articles of clothing left." At this the Pharaoh gave him a stony stare. "Fine fine, on my shelf next to you is a box. Do you see it?"

Atem turned, staring intently at a small yellowish box. "That yellow one?"

Bakura nodded, "I want you to guess what is in it. I will give you a clue, it is small and made of gold and can house a spirit. What is it?"  
>Atem couldn't believe his luck, the answer was so obvious. "The millennium ring." His hope was shattered when Bakura leered at him. "Wrong Pharaohling, it is a miniaturized Shinto house. I knew you'd guess the ring." He laughed long and hard at the look of horror on the Pharaoh's face.<p>

The look was replaced by one of shock as Malik jerked off his jeans. Malik lovingly held the boy's legs on his shoulders, staring intently at his boxers. Atem blushed, shuddering. One more question, the final one to decide what would happen to him. Whether he would go free or…

Atem grimaced. He could not lose. Just one more question. And it was Malik's turn. His questions being relatively easy, the Pharaoh anticipated that he just might win.

"Alright my little darling, here is the final question, what's a tasty treat I desire?"

The Pharaoh paused, confused. Hadn't he already answered a form of this question? "Apple…pie?"

His heart began to beat wildly as Malik shook his head, giving him a toothy grin. "Nooooo…the correct answer Bakura?"

"Could it be our lovely little Pharaohling Malik?" Atem's eyes began tearing up as Malik chortled with laughter. "Oh yes, it is."

With that, Malik ripped Atem's boxers off, much to Atem's embarrassment and horror.

"No…please…" He begged, but was immediately silenced as Bakura captured his lips in a quick but rough kiss.

"No begging Pharaohling. You're ours now." He gloated, cupping the distressed teen's head in his hands. "Let the fun begin."

Atem jerked out of his grasp and struggled to break free, only to be pressed down face first on the bed. "Naughty naughty Pharaoh," Bakura scolded, flipping the poor boy over. "I think we ought to punish him Malik."

"Oh I agree." The other laughed. With that, they pounced.

Bakura held Atem round his stomach, kissing and licking his face repeatedly. Malik however, was not so gentle. Grabbing the Pharaoh by his legs, he licked his feet with a warm wet tongue, earning squeaks of protest from the Pharaoh.

Atem begged, struggling to get away, being silenced with sudden kisses from Bakura, and shrieking as Malik licked and bit his way up his stomach, lavishing kisses on his sensitive naval. Atem jerked back, his neck being nibbled by the lecherous tomb robber.

"Admit it Pharaoh, you're enjoying this." Malik chuckled, causing the Pharaoh to yelp as he attacked his chest.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as the two lavished his body with wet kisses. His cheeks burned, growing hotter as his enemies kept their promise. All his struggling did him little good, only causing them to grow into an excited frenzy. He felt hot and cold all over, fireworks exploding in the back of his head and butterflies dancing inside his tummy.

No he didn't want to admit it, but…this energy…how he loved it…

For five thousand years he had been a mere spirit sealed away from the world. Hormones did not spin dizzily through the system of a ghost and cause such ecstasy. But now, in a body of flesh, they awakened and drove him mad with exhilaration. He felt things _burn_ and _twist_ and he gave way to pent up emotions and sank into Bakura and Malik's awaiting arms, all thoughts of leaving emptied from his mind.

In a haze he watched as they continued their rampage, sounds of delight echoing from them as they discovered new areas with which to torment him. His ears were a particularly favored spot from Bakura, and Malik had control of his feet, which he delighted in biting and licking.

His heart jumped into his throat when Malik suddenly spread open his legs, fingering his right ankle lovingly.

"When we said every inch Pharaoh, we meant _every _inch." He grinned. At this the Pharaoh could only whimper, his lips being taken over by the ever hungry Bakura. He yelped as Malik dived between his legs and began to kiss their tanned sides, making his way ever so slowly down. Atem watched in horror, then let an undignified squeak as Malik claimed the sensitive area between his legs. He began to struggle again, though it did little good as he soon found out. Oh was Malik ever devious! Atem could help the strange garbled notes erupting from his throat as Malik thoroughly licked and nipped him on that oh so tender region.

He felt rough hands turn him around and Bakura began to continue where Malik left off, causing the Pharaoh to shudder in agony and pleasure. Malik, in turn, lifted his arm and kissed the sensitive underside.

It seemed like hours before the two finally stopped, leaving the former king panting for air as he lay in the tangled sheets. Bakura stoked his hair then stood.

"Well Pharaoh, seems you enjoyed our game. We should play it again." The Pharaoh eyed him warily, before tucking his legs to his chest protectively. He had never felt so violated. Sure, it had felt good, but still…


End file.
